


An Innocent Beach Day

by SP4CEC4DET



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (but horny), (like there isn't explicit consent given for the voyeurism but no one minds), Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Day At The Beach, Face-Fucking, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27069541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SP4CEC4DET/pseuds/SP4CEC4DET
Summary: Leave it to Remus and Roman to make it...not so innocent
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, PolySides (mentioned)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	1. Side A

Roman was a little bitch.

Remus said that a lot--sometimes teasingly, sometimes fondly, sometimes serious and angrily. He couldn't really tell which he was feeling now.

He watched his brother bending over, digging through the ice chest for a soda taking his sweet time looking for just the right one.

As if.

Roman had chosen cut-off jean shorts for their trip to the beach today, along with his well-worn Little Mermaid tee. The shorts laid his legs out for all to see, which was a treat in and of itself for Remus, but what had him getting hot, bothered, and frustrated was the way the small bit of fabric between his legs was pushed aside by the bulge in his red boxer briefs. The slight sway of his hips told Remus he knew exactly what he was doing, and with all the others down the hill, closer to the water's edge, Remus knew this was a show just for him.

"Oh, Ro-Ro," he called voice saccharine and sharp, "You mind walking me to the shitter? Don't want to get lost."

Roman stood, turning to face his brother with a fond scoff, his hands on his hips and completely empty of a sugary beverage, further confirming just how much of a tease he was trying to be.

"Not if you insist on using such vulgar terms for mundane things." Still, Roman moved to lead Remus towards the public restrooms.

Remus hopped up, looping his arm through Roman's a little roughly.

"I'm being vulgar, huh?" he growled in his ear. Roman sucked in a breath and bit his lip.

This was going to be fun.

As soon as they were in the dingy, single person bathroom, Remus twisted Roman's arms behind his back and pinned him to the far wall. Roman let out a yelp that turned into a high moan as Remus ground his still clothed and hardening dick against his ass.

"You're such. A little. Shit," Remus spat, punctuating his words with his movements as he shoved his hand down the back of Roman's shorts and briefs, pushing them down with little decorum. "How long have you been like this?" he hissed, snaking his hand around and gripping his brother's half hard dick for a few short, dry strokes. Roman grunted in discomfort.

"Lube. In my front pocket," he said between pants.

"You came prepared?" Remus barked out a laugh, quickly digging through the shorts around Roman's ankles to pull out the couple packets of lube.

"Thought to the moment I saw you in that stupid tank-top," Roman replied.

Though Thomas had convinced Remus to forgo a speedo for normal swim trunks, the compromise had been letting him wear his "Come In Me Bro" tank, which made the others grimace or roll their eyes, but for Roman, all it had him thinking about was his brother's toned arms and obvious ability to toss him around however he pleased.

"That's ironic," Remus said around the packet between his teeth, sharp canines making quick work of the seal, "Given I know you weren't thinking about this ending like that. Or do you plan on quoting it later?"

"Shut up and touch me, damnit." Roman whined, arching his back and pushing his bare ass against Remus's still covered erection. The darker twin groaned, leaning forward to sink his teeth into the side of Roman's neck as he took his lubed hand to oblige. He pumped Roman a few times, just enough to get him moaning and to give him one really solid hickey, before pulling away and pressing a slick finger to his hole. He kept Roman pinned by his upper back with his free hand and he decided, since Roman was being such a good boy as to keep his arms crossed behind him, he wouldn't draw this out too long. He pressed a finger in, pumping it gently. Of course, this wasn't exactly a foreign concept to Roman's body, so he was able to add a second and third rather soon.

"Brother, please," Roman keened, wiggling his hips in hopes that Remus would just find his damn sweet spot already. Remus obliged, pressing the pads of his fingers against his prostate. Roman let out a loud moan, almost loud enough to cover the small sound that Remus--who had his wits much more about him than his brother--could have sworn came from something outside. His face split into a wicked grin at that.

"Brace yourself," he directed, pulling his fingers out. Roman moved his arms, supporting himself against the wall, resting his forehead against his forearms, as Remus pulled his shorts down just enough to free his aching cock. "We better be careful, huh Ro? These walls are so flimsy I bet I could fuck you right through them," Remus grinned as he used the second packet to lube up his dick.

Remus pressed the head of his cock into Roman, the pair of them moaning practically in harmony as he burred himself to the hilt with quick, shallow thrusts.

"Somebody wouldn't even have to be all that close to the wall to hear your porn-worthy moans, my little prince," Remus purred, starting with slow, hard thrusts that amounted more to grinding himself impossibly deeper into his brother's ass. Roman let out a small whimper at his words.

"Yeah? Does that sound good to you, Ro? You like the idea of someone out there, listening in on your baby brother fucking your tight ass? Answer me." He punctuated his demand with a hard thrust, pulling out an snapping his hips in.

"Yes!" Roman yelped, "Yes, yes, please brother."

"Please what?"

"Harder."

Remus smirked, wasting no time with building up the pace. He gripped Roman's hips tight and set a bruising speed. He wanted his brother limping back to the picnic table, shorts far too loose on his hips to hide the finger prints and scratches Remus was decorating his hips with. He could tell with how Roman writhed against the wall under him, he wouldn't be lasting too long.

"You really have been worked up all morning, haven't you?" Remus sneered, shifting the angle of his hips so the head of his cock would press over his brother's prostate with every in and out.

"Yes!" Roman shouted, voice quickly devolving into wordless moans and whimpers as Remus kept his unforgiving pace.

"You close, brother dear?" Remus said, leaning in to lick and nip the shell of Roman's ear.

"Yes, yes, yes," Roman panted.

"You know what to do to get to cum," Remus teased gently, one hand dropping from his hip to trace shapes around the soft dip of his skin.

"Brother, please, Your Grace," Roman panted, moan high and loud as Remus finally wrapped his hand around his dick, pumping in time with his thrusts with just the right twist of his wrist to smear his pre-cum over his shaft. He gently traced a sharp nail over the slit at the tip and Roman came with a jolt and an almost surprised moan.

Remus stilled his movements, allowing Roman a moment to recover before pulling out. Roman whimpered and Remus didn't know if it was at the loss or just the movement, either way, Roman didn't begrudge him his next command.

"On your knees," he said, a little breathless. Roman dropped to his knees, settling them in his discarded clothes so as not to hurt himself.

With his brother out of the way, Remus now saw a little crack in the fiberglass wall, likely from some bug or bored child. Through it, he saw a flash of purple fabric, and again, his face split into a manic grin.

"Come on, baby boy," he said, lacing one hand through Roman's hair, using the other to press his cock to his lips, "Let me fuck that pretty mouth of yours."

Roman's jaw dropped, eagerly accepting the hot weight into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the head, having just a moment to hollow his cheeks and bob of his own accord before Remus's grip in his hair tightened and his was pushed down, nose buried in thick curls. Remus groaned, shuddering at the warmth and the feeling of his brother's throat spasming around the head of his cock, before pulling him back half way and pushing him down again. As before, Remus didn't bother building up the pace. He was so close and his just wanted to cum down his brother's throat.

"You look. So. Good," he panted, punctuating his words with thrusts, "Such a pretty prince, being such a good slut for your baby brother."

Roman moaned around him, a flare of hot shame and arousal painting his cheeks impossibly redder. It was a good thing they were metaphysical or he would have been choking for air by now.

Remus groaned at the vibrations around his cock, picking up his pace a bit and making his thrusts a bit more shallow, hardly pulling back from Roman's throat at all.

"So good," he moaned, "Such a good fuck for your brother. I'm gonna--" he barely got the warning out before burying his cock in Roman's throat, jerking with full body twitches as he came.

They stayed like that for a moment, Roman pulling back, gasping for air. They panted together and after a beat Remus pulled his shorts up and stumbled outside.

"Did you enjoy the show, emo?" he said, peering around the corner of the little building to get a look at Virgil, who looked like he had collapsed against the wall not to long after they had finished. He smirked at the mess on the concrete in front of the other. "Guess you did!"

Remus walked away, cackling at the muffled flustered sounds from his brother and the tired bird Virgil flipped him.


	2. Side B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was that about purple fabric?

Virgil watched the others from under his parasol, smiling at very half-assed game of volley ball that they were attempting. Patton and Thomas were the most enthusiastic about it and while Logan confessed he "saw the merit in some physical exercise," Janus had been harder to convince. But the combined power of both Thomas and Patton making puppy-dog eyes was too powerful even for the snake to turn down. They had known not to try with Virgil though, and he was content to watch them flail around in the sand while avoiding sunlight he probably actually needed.

A few minutes went by before it dawned on him why this game had continued on in such a friendly manner: the twins were nowhere to be seen. He looked back towards the picnic table where Patton had set up for their eventual barbeque, panic rising just a bit when he saw no one there.

"Where ya off to, kiddo?" Patton called as he stood.

"Just going to make sure Remus isn't trying to bury Roman alive or something," he replied, "I'll be back."

"Don't take your time," Janus drawled, a weird, knowing look in his eyes. Virgil gave him a look before hiking back up the hill. He crested it just in time to see the two Creative Sides disappear into the restroom together. He felt his stomach flip at the many thoughts of what they could be doing in there and he couldn't tell if it was concern or intrigue. Still, he crossed the dry grass to the concrete slab that held the bathrooms, stepping into the shade of the building and setting his parasol aside.

"Thought to the moment I saw you in that stupid tank-top," Virgil heard Roman's voice muffled from the other side of the fiberglass wall. Virgil wasn't sure what part of the conversation he'd walked in on but he grimaced, thinking about Remus's fashion choice for the day. His face quickly turned to one of startled unease at the next part of the conversation.

"That's ironic," Remus laughed, "Given I know you weren't thinking about this ending like that. Or do you plan on quoting it later?"

Virgil shouldn't have been hearing this. It wasn't exactly a secret--all the Sides had had fun with each other in the past--but there hadn't been anything confirming…this kind of relationship between the twins. At least not to him. He should be leaving. Why wasn't he leaving?

Roman had snarked back at his brother, but it was quickly covered by their matching moans. Virgil could feel his dick twitch in interest in his swim shorts. He recognized Roman's moans growing as Remus must have started to jack him off; but not for long as he cut himself with a whimper.

"Brother, please." Oh Virgil wasn't sure he liked how that concept went right to his dick. He shuffled forward, reluctantly giving in to his body's whims, and winced as he kicked his parasol. It bumped into the side of the building just as Roman let out a loud moan that Virgil recognized as his prostate finally being played with. He hoped it was loud enough to cover up his slip up as he leaned against the wall carefully.

"Brace yourself," came Remus's muffled command. The wall warped a bit as Roman shifted. "We better be careful, huh Ro?," Remus continued, "These walls are so flimsy I bet I could fuck you right through them."

Virgil's breath caught in his throat as the two brothers moaned musically. He pushed his hand past his waistline, wrapping his hand around his dick. He couldn't start properly quite yet, but if the two in the restroom behind him kept it up…

"Somebody wouldn't even have to be all that close to the wall to hear your porn-worthy moans, my little prince," Remus spoke again and Virgil had to bit down on his knuckles to muffle any sound of surprise. He was definitely caught. He should leave. Why wasn't he leaving.

Virgil's dick jumped in his hand at the small sound from Roman.

"Yeah? Does that sound good to you, Ro? You like the idea of someone out there, listening in on your baby brother fucking your tight ass? Answer me."

Roman shouted out an affirmative and Virgil's cock finally stared leaking as the fanciful Side begged for his brother to pick up the pace. Virgil smeared his pre-cum over his palm, pumping his hand over himself in earnest. He tried to match the speed he heard as, judging from Roman's sounds, he wouldn't last long, and Virgil didn't want to be caught out here with his hand down his pants.

"You really have been worked up all morning, haven't you?" Remus teased him with a dark chuck that was just as effective on Virgil as Roman's moans; sounds which seemed to devolve again as Remus most likely found his prostate again and again.

Virgil bit down hard on his knuckles. He was drawing closer as Roman was, hand pumping in time with the Prince's "yes, yes, yes"es. Remus said something Virgil couldn't make out, though Roman's reply was loud and clear.

"Brother, please, Your Grace." Virgil heard Roman's voice shift as he came and, like the fool he was, Virgil tightened his hold around the base of his dick to stave off his own climax.

"What am I doing," he said, barely above a breath. The movements behind him stopped and he shifted, pulling himself out of his shorts. He had to stop fucking around (ha) and he didn't want to make a mess on his clothes.

"On your knees," Virgil heard Remus command and wow he sounded as wrecked as Virgil felt. There was some shuffling as Roman seemed to oblige his brother's wishes.

"Come on, baby boy," Remus continued, and Virgil shuddered at the endearment he'd heard Remus use plenty of time. He had to know he was out here. He didn't know how, but the Duke had his ways. "Let me fuck that pretty mouth of yours."

Virgil started his hand again, once again matching what he though the pace was of Remus no doubt fucking Roman's throat. Virgil screwed his eyes shut, imagining the two of them the best he could. Roman always looked so good with a cock in his mouth and it sounded like Remus agreed. Likewise, Remus was always hot as fuck when he lost himself in destroying someone's jaw and judging by Roman's muffles moan, that was still true as well. Virgil kept going, body shuddering as he got closer, Remus purring the terms "good slut" and "baby brother," both going right to the coil of heat in his abdomen until--

"Such a good fuck for your brother. I'm gonna--"

A strangled groan slipped past Virgil's knuckles as he came hard, evidently alongside Remus. His legs quickly turned to jelly as he sank down the wall. The twins were silent behind him again and he took the brief moment to put himself away.

Just in time for Remus's face to round the corner.

"Did you enjoy the show, emo?" he smirked, looking way too smug. Virgil only had the energy to raise his middle finger to Remus's back as he walked away, cackling.

Virgil couldn't help a smirk of his own at Roman's muffled flustered sounds.


End file.
